Richard Hung Himself
Richard Hung Himself is a song by D.I. and the Adolescents. Interstate 405 played the Adolescents version on Long-Range, but play the D.I. version occasionally. Lyrics (Adolescents version) Popped the door of the hinges of his closet Black curtained doorway and into the death room Took out the ceiling and climbed into the attic Tied the ropes to the rafter and he snapped into his doom 'Cause Richard hung himself Richard hung himself Just the other day they talking Richard hung himself They said that Richard hung himself They said too many reasons for him to cease to exist And not enough reasons for him to want to stay Looking for an escape, a better way than this He may have found it or may have lost the way 'Cause Richard hung himself Richard hung himself Just the other day they talking Richard hung himself They said that Richard hung himself Switch to Pomona behind the cornfield Around back, underground, where the trees shield In the corner of the yard, another death room Where the dead are buried in an unmarked tomb Stiff blue painted cat wired to the roof Cyanide in the darkness and dangling goat hooves Floor covered in dirt, dead grass, and decay Now Richard joins them and calls it escape Just the other day they talking Richard hung himself They said that Richard hung himself They said that 'Cause Richard hung himself 'Cause Richard hung himself I know Richard hung himself 'Cause Richard hung himself 'Cause Richard hung himself Lyrics (D.I. version) Needles stabbed in to the walls The executioner's curtain call Fighting back he found his life drowning And there was no way up Cause Richard hung himself, Richard hung himself It happened just the other day Jesus caught and pushed him off the shelf He thought he'd find a better way with Slashing and stabbing and maiming and ramming Death room with black curtains Where his clothes once laid The roof kicked out and the rope tied to the rafters A quick kick of the chair and it's all through If Richie only knew Cause Richard hung himself, Richard hung himself It happened just the other day Jesus caught and pushed him off the shelf He thought he'd find a better way With needles, injecting, and shooting subcutaneously His life suddenly flashed right before his eyes What a swingin' guy Turnin' grey with mold This is when he died Give it up, give it up, throw it all away Boiling acid bath Pulmonary wrath Feel the pulling surge It won't let you go Throw it all away, throw it all away Throw it all a, throw it all a Throw it all away Swingin' in his room Richard won't come out to play Cause Richie hung himself the other day Oh how the years seemed to fly by Is death the final high? Cause Richard hung himself, Richard hung himself It happened just the other day Jesus caught and pushed him off the shelf He thought he'd find a better way with Learning and stabbing and ripping and stabbing and Shredding and stabbing and shredding and stabbing And ripping and tearing, attacking and maiming And taking the body God gave to you I gotta get out What do I do? Die Just to name a few Richard hung himself Cause Richard hung himself Richard hung himself Cause Richie swung himself Richard hung himself Richard strung himself Richard hung himself The needles stung himself Richard hung himself It pushed him off the shelf Richard hung himself Cause Richard hung himself Richard hung himself Richard hung himself Richard hung Your answer is non-seglatur Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Interstate 405 Category:Fanfic